


unstable angel

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars, Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, dog trauma tw i guess?, set in their childhood again, this was just me theorizing gomen, written before we got actual backstory oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: promising “forever”, in reality, will only get you hurt in the end.





	unstable angel

Tears.

They’re fearful and plentiful, and worthy of his attention. But not now. He’s too busy. Yuzuru feels his heart jump in his chest. Multiple times, in reality. Repeatedly. Nonstop.

He runs.

He doesn’t feel it, actually — his feet pattering against the concrete — and he doesn’t realize he doesn’t know where he’s going, either. Yuzuru is finding it harder and harder to make out the path in front of him, but he doesn’t know whether it is because it’s pitch black with a few dim streetlights outside, or because his vision is starting to blur over. Maybe both. Fear grips his heart far more than it ever has before. Anger. Submission. They are squeezing his heart — succeeding his mind — until he cannot feel nor think about anything more. Yuzuru runs more fiercely in retaliation of this, if possible, the only thing stopping him from falling over being dumb luck and a vague sense of direction.

However, he manages to fall over anyway, and his knees scrape on a patch of dirt. Yuzuru blinks and looks upwards alike a bewildered puppy. He stays where he landed and nearly gets stepped on. The thing he barged violently into — the person, actually — makes some sort of surprised yelp and looks down at him as well.

“Hm, hm? What’s this?” he mumbles, and Yuzuru watches from his knees in what is almost awe. The streetlight illuminates him from behind, so it’s hard to make out his face, but Yuzuru feels too numb to his surroundings to care. Anyone he comes upon is like an angel sent from heaven at this point.  
“Hey, uh... Get up,” the stranger commands. Yuzuru obeys wordlessly, although his legs are shaky and unsteady.

In the light, Yuzuru observes. The stranger wears small-framed glasses. His hair is a rich, deep shade of red and he wears bandages wrapped around his fingers and wrists and ankles. His clothing is alike that of a prisoner — sort of worn down and military. However, Yuzuru does not think that is the case; it doesn’t look like the stranger is in trouble. The beautiful stranger looks at Yuzuru as if puzzled for a second. Yuzuru quakes still, feeling vulnerable and weak. Suddenly, a shout from a couple hundreds yards away — from behind some trees (it is then that Yuzuru realizes he had somehow run into a wooded area with a shitty dirt path and cheap lights illuminating the sides of them). The stranger’s eyes widen at the yell. Instantly he, rather violently, grabs Yuzuru’s arm and quickly leads him into the trees. Yuzuru is too drained to yell out in surprise.

They hide behind a tree. The stranger’s hand is over Yuzuru’s mouth, and presses him close to his own body. Yuzuru doesn’t dare struggle or speak. He waits pensively for the stranger to release him, but soon wishes the opposite. The grip is firm but at the same time comforting, almost equivalent to embracing another. Yuzuru shivers with some kind of emotion when he releases that the stranger is petting his head, likely as some way to calm his nerves. Stupidly, Yuzuru enjoys the contact with another person, and feels sick to his stomach realizing it was a craving. Desperate wishes. He’s pretty sure it would feel the same with anyone else, but Yuzuru just feels like melting into him right now.

After what felt like forever, he lets go. Upon release, Yuzuru falls to the dirt ground which is littered with twigs and leaves and the like. The stranger smiles widely, holds up his hand — which had been over Yuzuru’s mouth — and sticks a finger in his mouth. Yuzuru looks up from the ground to watch him do so.

“You’re bleeding, little puppy,” he says to him in a purposeful whisper after affirming. After a pause, he asks, “What’s your story, then?”

“I... I...” Yuzuru’s voice shakes and wavers. “I-I had to... get... get away...”

“Away?”

“Th-The... b-bark... ing...” Yuzuru’s voice is really wavering now, and is reduced to what is merely a weak and pathetic mumble. “Barking... The d-dogs... The —“

The stranger smiles, although Yuzuru can barely tell now in the moonlit forest. He reaches out with his hand, and Yuzuru thinks he feels his heart skip a beat again.

“Take my hand, then.” The stranger lifts Yuzuru from the ground, and Yuzuru’s weight is now supported on his arm. He leans on him dependently. “I know a place we can patch you up. So what’s your name, little puppy?”

“Fushimi Yuzuru...” is all Yuzuru can manage. The stranger nods as if he knew this all along, even though he hadn’t, and rests his face nearer to Yuzuru’s.

“Saegusa Ibara,” he replies, and suddenly takes Yuzuru’s hand in his own. He spins Yuzuru around very suddenly, and laughs cheerily as if he had not any worry about who would hear him. Yuzuru almost falls over again, but Ibara stops the impact. Ibara gazes upon Yuzuru’s bewildered face, observing it, admiring it.

“It’s definitely strange for me to say this, but —” Ibara brings Yuzuru to his feet again — “don’t you feel as if our fates are intertwined, Yuzuru?”

The Yuzuru that had been shocked as submissive as an animal doesn’t say anything, but tightens his grip on Ibara’s hand. Ibara laughs out loud at the gesture, which resounds in the dead silent forest.

“Uh huh, uh huh~! ☆ Yuzuru and I, we’re gonna be best friends forever!”

“Yeah,” Yuzuru suddenly finds himself smiling shakily at his savior, his angel. “That’s right.”

  
.

**Author's Note:**

> twit @ shinmetoriii
> 
> i blame..... the yuzuruP tl


End file.
